


Car Trip

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [9]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, car games, dialogue only, fluffy february, head empty no thoughts, license plate game, punch buggy, satellite radio, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Killing time in the car.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Car Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9, which is the point I realize I’m not actually fond of about a third of my prompt ideas, so, suggestions??
> 
> This will definitely be expanded into a longer, fuller work at a later date. For now, I guess you could call it trying something?

“Is this the exit?”

“No, not yet.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you not trust me?”

“I trust you, I don’t trust it.”

“Everyone trusts it.”

“And it’s never wrong?”

“It is rarely wrong.”

“So, it can be wrong. Don’t we have a map somewhere?”

“It is a map. And maps can be wrong, too.”

-

“Come on, take a break. I’ll drive.”

“Will you listen to the gps?”

“Yes, I’ll go where the small Australian lady tells us.”

“Good.”

-

“Yellow punch buggy!”

“Did you just.. what?”

“A game.”

“A game?”

“When you see a specific kind of car, or sometimes specific color of a car, before whoever you’re with, you punch them in the arm.”

“Why?”

“It is your people’s creation. Even on friendly terms you are inclined towards violence.”

“Right. So what am I watching for?”

-

“There’s how many stations?”

“Well over a hundred. It’s satellite.”

“Wow. Okay. Uhm, one song per station? That should kill some time.”

“Works for me.”

-

“A Very Great, uhm, Twin, Letters? No, that doesn’t work. A-”

“Average Eighty-One Two Liters.”

“I was first, it’s mine.”

“Yours makes no sense.”

“And yours does?”

“More than yours.”

“None of these make any sense! I saw the plate first, so the point goes to me.”

“You can’t just see it and claim a win.”

“Last I heard, you are not the demi-god of the license plate game, so yeah, I think I can.”

“Insufferable.”

-

“What is this?”

“Screamo.”

“Why would people listen to this?”

“You’ve asked that about five other stations.”

“And I’ll ask it again.”

-

“Diana.. Diana wake up.”

“What is it?”

“What’s it doing?”

“What’s what doing?”

“The Australian lady keeps saying ‘Recalculating’.”

“It probably lost the signal, or there’s traffic, or a road is closed for construction. It’s altering the route.”

“You know what doesn’t ‘alter the route’? A map.”

“No, a map just lets you reach the bridge before discovering it’s out.”

-

“Aha! Blue punch buggy!”

“Happy now?”

“Very.”


End file.
